


亡者之光

by lanxinxiejian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Butterflies, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Serious Injuries, Stephen gets hit by dubious magic once again, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxinxiejian/pseuds/lanxinxiejian
Summary: 他的手在碰到Stephen之前被一个无形屏障隔开。“恐怕你碰不到我，”Stephen低声说。“现在已经太迟了。”直到此时，Tony才意识到他身上并没有血迹。而对于一个正处于如此难以置信的痛苦之中的人来说，Stephen看起来太清醒了。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Light the Dead See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103760) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



> 这篇翻译也发在这里：[lofter](http://chenshengjun1214.lofter.com/post/1cb9de79_1c70dd7d3)

“Doctor Strange！等等！别去！”

Peter不顾一切的呼喊声就像一剂肾上腺素直接扎进了Tony的心脏。“Strange？”没有人回答。“Peter？”

他动身前往Peter最后所在的位置，半路上，蜘蛛侠荡了过来，直接落在他面前。即便带着面罩，Tony都能看出他的恐惧。“Doctor Strange！他……”Peter突然住口，指向巨大的仓库。

那里充斥着无穷无尽的黑暗能量，几乎让Friday的传感器短路。

“别告诉我他在里面。”

沉默。这意味着……

“妈的，呆在这儿，Peter。我去追他。”

“Mr. Stark，Tony，那里的东西让我觉得非常不舒服，别去。”

然后让Stephen一个人去面对那些打断了他和Pepper以及Rhodey美好周日午餐的玩意儿？绝不。

“你去处理外面的事情，我来搞定里面，然后把那个巫师带回来。”

“Tony……”

“留下，Peter，别让其他人靠近，这是我的命令。如果有人不听，就用你的网把他们缠住。我们俩在里面就够糟糕的了。”他看着正在翻涌沸腾的 **某种东西** ，咽了口唾沫。 **Stephen在里面** ，他提醒自己。 **做点什么，哪怕是只有天知道疯狂行径，进去帮帮他。**

天啊，Tony真他妈讨厌魔法；Stephen和他的斗篷是唯一的例外，虽然Tony也不是很能忍受，但实际上还挺爱……喜欢的。那团黑了吧唧的烟雾，现在或多或少都已经快把整个仓库吃下去了，它让Tony想吐，然后转身就跑——或者一边跑一边吐。他希望Peter能离那玩意儿远远的，并且希望自己现在呆在地球的另一端。但Stephen在里面，孤身一人，即便有着身为秘术·管他什么玩意·大师的丰富经验，他都不应该干这种傻事。Tony知道，他从骨子里深深地 **感知** 到了这一点。

“Strange！”他一踏进建筑物就大喊起来。“Stephen？别装傻了，我们走吧。这地方没救了，它让我觉得毛骨悚然。你到底在哪儿？”

“Tony？”Stephen的声音从很远的地方传来，考虑到这座建筑物的实际大小。Tony的不安提升到了全新的可怕高度。“出去！”就算考虑到距离和魔法之类诡异的影响，他的声音也很不对劲。

“你还好吗？”Tony一边顺着Stephen声音的方向走去一边回应。“你听起来不太……”他经过另一股正在空中不规则飘动的黑色物体，猛地停下，终于发现了Stephen，浮在一团漆黑的粘稠物里，而且被它 **刺穿** 了。“见鬼。”

Stephen对此的回答是一阵苦笑。“对，差不多就是这样。你该走了，Tony。”

“然后把你就这样扔在这儿？”Tony摇了摇头，继续试图让自己的脑子理解眼前的景象。“绝不可能，你知道的。” **斗篷不见了** ，他意识到这一点，不安感进一步加剧。

“你救不了我，”考虑到他的处境和那条失踪的同伴，Stephen的声音依然过度冷静。“相信我，过去几个小时里我一直在为此努力，唯一的结果就是这个。”他用左手指了指那些从背后穿透到左胸下方的黑色物质。Tony现在才发现，法师的右臂也被烟雾刺穿并固定在那儿。这个场景完全把他吓住了，过了一会儿才反应过来Stephen在说什么。

“你才刚进来，”他提出抗议。“就在几分钟之前。Peter告诉我……”

“这里的时间流速不一样，Tony。”Stephen的语气很温和，像是不想吓到他。“你一踏进仓库，就进入了另一个维度。这里的一切都很疯狂，毫无意义。”他似乎想深吸一口气，但反而咳嗽起来。Tony立刻走过去，试图扶住他帮他平静下来。

但他的手在碰到Stephen之前被一个无形屏障隔开。“恐怕你碰不到我，”Stephen低声说。“现在已经太迟了。”直到此时，Tony才意识到他身上并没有血迹。而对于一个正处于如此难以置信的痛苦之中的人来说，Stephen看起来太清醒了。“那个……”Tony甚至没办法理解这几个词，“那个黑色烟雾，”Stephen看着他迷惑的表情，解释道。“正在利用我的魔法维持自己，并向外扩张。”他闭上眼睛，痛苦地呻吟起来，又一根像卷须似的东西缠上他的喉咙。Tony试图伸手把它扯下来，却再次碰到那层看不见的屏障。“这是个专门捕捉我的陷阱，而我没发现它，”法师坦白，看来卷须并不打算勒死他，因为他的声音听起来几乎是正常的，虽然它正越缠越紧。“整场袭击都是出于这个目的。抱歉，请你出去，让Peter和其他人远离这里。把Wong和另外的大师叫来，他们能用联合力量摧毁它。”

这不对，所有事情都不对，Stephen的大部分反应，或者说，没有反应。

“Stephen？”Tony问道，突然非常非常的害怕。“你怎么了？”这完全说不通，特别是Stephen超凡脱俗的冷静，这让Tony感到无比恐惧。

一个苦笑，还有长时间的停顿。Stephen闭上眼，仿佛在蓄积力量。而当他最终开口的时候，甚至不能去看Tony的眼睛。“我死了，Tony。从你的角度来说，几分钟之前，对我而言是几小时前。如今正在你眼前跟你对话的只是个残影，是我的魔力被黑魔法之网捕捉后的火花。”

“不。”Tony的大脑在理解这些话之前就滑出了否认。“那不可能。告诉我该怎么做，我不会让你在我眼皮底下死的，Strange。”

Stephen的眼睛里满溢着温柔和悲伤。“我已经死了。”

 **不。不不不不不不不。别这样对我，你这个固执得要命的混蛋巫师。** “求你，Stephen，一定有办法。如果你真死了我现在不可能还在跟你说话。别跟我扯什么奇怪的时空差异。就算在星际迷航里他们也总能解决问题，我的技术至少跟他们一样好。”Tony的语气说到最后已经带上了乞求，并且继续努力伸手去碰Stephen的身体。“你没有死，”他坚持着。“就算你已经——你说过只有几分钟，我能把你带回来，只需要先穿过这层诡异的东西。你会得到最好的照料，不会有事的。告诉我怎么才能到你那儿去，求你了，你不能离开我。”

Stephen的眼睛睁得大大的，好像并没有一层幻影从他的躯体上复苏，也没有听见Tony的最后一句话。很好，Tony刚刚把差点加上去的“亲爱的”几个字咽掉。这他妈到底是从哪来的？

“Stephen？”因为没有得到反应，他慢慢地重复了一遍。“告诉我怎么才能到你那儿去。”

又一阵长长的沉默，Stephen显然正在努力思考答案。“你得跟上我，”他终于说。“进入与我还活着时相同的时间流，或者是还没有死去太久的。但是……”他再次停下。

“但是什么？”

“就算你成功了——我的身体也严重受损。”他又指了指穿透自己的烟雾。“这个，这个不是幻象。我被倒塌的撑梁残骸刺穿了，烟雾通过伤口进入了我的身体，这就是结果。”

妈的，Tony仔细检查了一遍Stephen，注意到他受伤的地方。“你是因为失血过多才死的？”他很快猜到了答案，却不得不在把这句话说出来的同时克制住想吐的冲动。

法师缓缓点头，柔和地宽慰他。“没有那么难受。我经历过更糟的。”

操，他没时间去仔细思考这些话的意思或者为之心碎了。但是等Stephen脱离险境，他们会好好讨论一下这个问题。“好，我可以把你弄出来，用纳米粒子封住伤口。在Thanos把我误认成烤肉串之后，它保住了我的命。它也能在我把你送到医院前保住你的命。”

“你还是会被困在另一个维度的另一个时区里，”Stephen提醒他。“别这么做，对我而言已经太晚了。”这话说得好像他真的相信一点奇怪魔法就能阻止Tony去干必须要干的事情一样。尽管这人挺聪明的，但他绝对是个白痴。

Tony嗤了一声，再次努力向Stephen伸手。“你还能说话烦我，所以不算太晚。现在，告诉我怎样才能靠近你，这样我才能把手放在你身上。”(get my hands on your body)

> 注：get one's hands on sth. 这个句式也指占有或得到什么东西。

近乎无声的轻笑。“这就是你想要的吗？占有我的身体？说真的，你应该早点告诉我。”Stephen，这个混蛋，居然敢冲他抛媚眼。如果可能的话，Tony真想揍他。他能感觉到自己脸红了，Stephen显然也能看到。天啊，毫无疑问，只有傻瓜才会在这种情况下提升他们没有恶意的、试探性的调情水平。

“只要你告诉我到底该 **怎么做** ，我就满足你。”他咆哮起来，实在不想参与开玩笑和调情，尽管过去几周他们一直沉迷于这个奇怪组合。“我 **会** 救你的，以及，不！在这件事情上你没有发言权。”

“真专横，”Stephen评论道，看上去听天由命。

“太他妈对了，你在保证自己的安全方面根本不可信，所以我现在要替你承担起这个责任，然后亲自解决它。我应该做什么？我们正在这儿浪费宝贵的时间，Stephen。”

作为回答，Stephen含糊地指了指Tony右侧的某个地方。“那边就是断裂的撑梁。你会发现我的尸…… **我** 埋在下面。如果你接触到我，就会被拉进我的时间流里，应该是。这里的情况很古怪，我没法告诉你我是否还活着，但就算我活着，你也没有太多时间了。”

Tony拒绝细想这个问题 。“我怎么才能把我们两个从那弄出来，然后回家？”

耸肩。“魔法。你需要让我活着，清醒，有足够的力气召唤一个传送门。这太疯狂了，Tony，别这么做。”如果他是想劝阻Tony，那做的太差劲了。这反而给了Tony希望：Stephen其实想被拯救。他正在用尽全力抓住这个渺茫的希望。

 **对我来说已经结束了，不要为此害死你自己** ，Tony听见了这些没出口的话，但与其说是生气，他更觉得悲伤和恐惧。Stephen一向不会自我照顾，常常会毫无必要的危及自身，Tony已经怀疑过一段时间了，这个人可能真的不在意的自己的生死。现在他们的互动再次加深了这个想法。

 **我绝对不会轻易放开你，** 他暗暗发誓。这些日子以来，他们的友谊有所变化，并逐渐向着进一步的情感发展。但看着Stephen这个样子——无助、脆弱、痛苦——唤起强烈的保护欲，驱散了其他一切顾虑。

“我很快就到你身边去，”他承诺道，不知第几次试着向Stephen伸手。“坚持住。”

“我会尽力，”Stephen疲惫地应承，妥协于不可避免的事态。说实在的，Tony不能再要求更多了。

**为了我，坚持住，亲爱的。**

Tony痛恨自己不得不离开这里的事实，但最终，他最后看了法师一眼，转身去寻找那个他还能拯救的Stephen。

他在被告知的地方发现了目标——简直就是个被压在废墟中的破布娃娃。Tony终于看到幻影版Stephen身上所缺少的血迹，但当他的大脑把这些随机图像整合起来，呈现出一幅完整画面时，Tony真的觉得自己要吐了——

Stephen仰面躺着，头扭向右侧，他依然睁着的双眼仿佛看穿了Tony的灵魂。法师的右臂隐于半面倒塌的墙壁之下，刺穿了他腹部的木质横梁上还沾染着血迹。

那件失踪的斗篷保护性地蜷缩在他身边，几乎没有对Tony作出反应；显然已经悲伤到了极点。

“Stephen，”Tony低声说，跪倒在他身边。“我很抱歉。”他花了一点时间忍住泪水，伸出手，永远地合上了那双美丽的眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

**如果你接触到我，就会被拉进我的时间流里。**

望着Stephen那双空洞的眼睛，脑海里却还能听见他的声音在回响，这感觉很奇怪。Tony的手在Stephen身上悬停了一会儿，有些害怕真正的碰触，这会向他重申一切的真实性，失败的风险是那么高…… **去做吧** ，他命令自己，放下手去摸Stephen的脸……然后感到法师温暖的吐息在吹拂他的掌心。

“Stephen？”

那双美丽的眼睛，突然重新充满了生机，凝视着他。“Tony？你在干什……”Stephen咳嗽起来，挣扎着喘气，没有足够的气息继续说下去。Tony把一根手指放在他嘴唇上，示意安静。

“嘘，冷静。我是来救你的。别说话，让我评估伤势，给你包扎一下。”

斗篷，至少，为此振作起来，并以行动表示它支持这个计划。

“Tony。”

“嘘，”Tony屈从于诱惑，让自己的手在法师脸上多停留了一会儿。“这就是那个大家伙，对吧？导致你流血致死的那个。”

“Tony？”非常好，现在他成功把这个可怜的家伙搞糊涂了。

“等一会，Stephen。首先我得给你包扎。”Tony用斥力炮小心翼翼地将那根横梁露在外面的部分轰成粉末，就是它把Stephen像只蝴蝶一样钉在地上。但他不敢弄得太深，虽然目前冲击波的功率只能打碎木头。“我现在要封住你的伤口，以防失血过多，然后我会把你的胳膊解放出来，再把这个可怕的东西从你体内弄掉。再然后……不，剩下的之后再说吧。会有点冷，不要害怕。”

Stephen厌烦地看了他一眼，但是没有说话。如果Tony以前见过类似眼神的话，就应该明白那不是什么好征兆。当工程师用纳米粒子覆盖伤口的时候，他一反常态地沉默着。仅仅因为Tony随后用手指小心地检查密封性而瑟缩了一下，有些痛苦地喘了口气。

压住Stephen右侧身体的瓦砾被几次凶狠的踢击和另一轮斥力炮轰炸处理掉了。谢天谢地，他的手臂似乎没有受很严重的伤，因为Stephen正把它移动到伤口上亲自检查那些纳米粒子。Tony——很久以前就注意到Stephen似乎在情况允许时更喜欢用右手——没有打扰他，但还是带着极为隐蔽的担忧观望着。

“没有骨折，”Stephen注意到那两道警惕的视线，向他保证。“相信我，就算不是医生，我也很清楚。”他依旧在为更多的空气而挣扎，但显然说话的需求占了上风。真够典型的。

“经验之谈，”Tony猜测，并得到一个点头作为回应。

“年轻的时候，我有过几次严重的擦伤和骨折。”Stephen心不在焉地说，继续戳着身体侧面。“甚至在成为医生之前，我就学会了如何辨认其中的不同。而前几年，我获得了更多的经验。此外，神经损伤能让我在受伤时不会太疼。”Tony温柔地抓住他的手腕，放在地上，以免弄出进一步伤害。他仔细记下这些话，因为它们意味着各种各样的事，唯独不能让人放心，但现在不是问更多问题的时候。

现在是拯救一个顽固巫师生命的时候。

“我们还是得把剩下的破木桩子从你体内弄出来，”Tony喃喃地说，已经开始计划和搜寻最好的方法。踏进仓库的瞬间，他就失去了和Friday的联系——对Stephen的担忧让他彻底忽略了这个警铃——所以不得不用老式方法来解决了。

“你来自未来，”几分钟之后，Stephen低声说。“我自己的、个人的未来。你说‘导致你流血致死’，所以我死了。”

“嘘，让我思考一下。”

“你看到了我的尸体。就在这儿，就像现在这样。”

“不像现在！”Tony厉声反驳。“你的胳膊还埋在那堆垃圾下面，而且你仍旧看着像个穿刺公爵弗拉德的牺牲品。未来已经改变了，它还会随着你活下来进一步改变。现在闭嘴，让我照顾你。否则我们谁也回不了家，我不想被困在这儿，只能跟你的尸体作伴。”

 **让我照顾你，** 而不是 **让我拯救你** 。不，这只是第一步。Tony渴望的是更长远的东西。

“你找到了我的尸体，”Stephen沉闷地重复。“这就是结局，我得说，我没想过会这样。我觉得这……不知道为什么……”如果他的眼角不是因为剧痛而泛着一点泪花，Tony相信Stephen现在肯定已经开始哭了。他闭上眼睛，转开头，好像在躲着Tony。

见鬼，见鬼， **见鬼** 。“嘿，还没死呢。”Tony刻意让自己的声音更加柔和，用上了某几次他对Peter使用的语调。他甚至冒险伸手去抚摸Stephen的脸，但没有试图把他的头转回来。“你已经比另一个自己做得更好了。你有我，你会挺过去的。”Stephen的头向那只正碰触他的手扭过去，但没有睁开眼睛，他还在无声的哭泣。

“很疼，”他终于喘着气轻声承认。“每时每刻，到处都很疼，我好累。”

Tony又一次忍住眼泪。“我知道，亲爱的。”这次他没再试图压抑这个亲昵的称呼。“但现在还不能休息。”他伏低身体，检查着Stephen的脉搏。很虚弱，但还算稳定。“我有个很棒的地方，你可以在那里恢复。方舟反应堆手术之后，我去的就是那儿。Pepper也在那里康复过，因为绝境病毒和Ultron。后来Rhodey受了伤，我也把他带去了……”他停下来，不想再说这个依然让他感到痛苦的话题。“它能让你远离文明和爱管闲事的人群，从严重的伤势中恢复过来。”

“听起来真不错，”Stephen轻轻地说。“Kamar-Taj对我来说就是这样的地方，在我的双手毁掉之后。”

Tony不喜欢他选择的这个词。“你更想去那边吗？我可以带你去。或者你可以用你的奇怪传送门。怎么着都行。”

柔软地叹息。“如果你能把我弄出去，就可以把我带到你想去的任何地方。我只想睡觉。”

这是因为沮丧还是失血？也许两者都有，Tony发现自己的恐惧正在逐渐加深。“等 **你** 把我们的带回家之后。”Tony尽可能温和地纠正道。“你只需要弄个传送门，剩下的我来。”

“嗯，”Stephen没有多说什么，但显然他已经明白了。

“好了，看到没？我们能不能回家取决于你是否能做个传送门。现在，别睁开眼，深呼吸，随便你想怎么尖叫。我得把你翻到侧面，这样才能将剩下的横梁取出来，封住刺入创口。我会把你移到左边。结束之后，你就能在这个维度里好好喘口气了，恢复体力，然后把我们送回家。” **去一个我不会让你离开我视线的地方。** 就这样，一个完美、简单的计划。“准备好了吗？”

他没有准备好，Stephen也没有。但这是必须要做的。

“深呼吸，Stephen。”

Stephen一动不动，也没有回答。糟糕的迹象和Tony的不安再次升级。

“你能帮帮我吗？”他向斗篷问道。

作为回答，那东西从Stephen身边飘开，把自己摆在合适的位置上，准备等Tony将法师翻身的时候立刻抓住并扶好他。

“好斗篷，”Tony喃喃地说。

“是最好的，”Stephen低语，而他的低语在Tony小心地移动他时立刻变成了嘶哑的惨叫。Tony没有花时间去确认，只能相信斗篷会保持他的稳定。相反，工程师集中注意力抓住那块木头，尽可能小心地把它抽出来，随手扔在一边，迅速密封住伤口。纳米机器人会深入到法师体内，寻找破裂的血管并封闭它们。这只是权宜之计，但比市面上的其他手段都好。基地医生能得到充足的时间，用外科手术来修复Stephen显然正在承受的内部损伤。

难耐的几分钟，充满了费力的喘息和痛楚的啜泣。“这边，”Tony心不在焉地捡掉剩下的碎片，然后说道。斗篷再次做了它最擅长的事——紧紧地裹住Stephen，然后把他轻轻地放在Tony等待着的怀抱里。法师并没有失去意识——他对疼痛的忍耐力一定强得吓人。Tony甚至不愿意去想象他到底忍受过什么才得到了这种能力。

“Tony？”工程师避开伤口，用一只手臂环住他的胸膛，牢牢地将人抱住，把他调整到一个尽可能舒服的位置上。几分钟后，Stephen问道。“我为什么会在你怀里。”

“因为我不会让你躺在肮脏的地板上，” **在你自己的血泊里** ，“也因为靠在我身上总比你背上带着个大伤口躺在硬邦邦的地上好。我不仅需要你活着，还得有力气带我们回家，记得吗？” **因为我想抱着你。**

Stephen抬起右手——比平时抖得厉害多了——盯着它看了很长时间。

“那你恐怕得多抱我一会儿了。我的魔法不想合作。”他的声音听起来疲惫又认命。“我只是太累了，”他接着说，和Tony想的差不多。

他忍不住问道。“因为到处都很疼？”

“因为疼得太久了。”Stephen放松下来，仰头靠在Tony肩上。“这样很好。”他再次合上眼，但Tony知道他没有睡着，只是在休息。

妈的，这个可怜的家伙看起来已经要昏过去了。虽然Tony很想就这么抱着他，让他慢慢恢复体力——但Stephen可能悄悄溜走的风险实在太大。

所以Tony做了他最擅长的事——说话。“你难道一点都不好奇我是怎么找到你的吗？”他问道，把他们两个移动成更舒服一点的姿势。压在胸口的重量简直快要了他的命，但Tony没办法把Stephen放开。他的视线落在那块血淋淋的木头上，在关于Stephen被它刺穿的记忆完全恢复之前，他抬起手，将其炸成了碎片。

“你碰了我的尸体。”Stephen看着他的行动，并没有退缩，但还是挪动左手捂住密封的伤口。Tony考虑了一会儿，把自己的手覆在上面。指尖下轻微的颤抖奇迹般地抚慰了他慌乱的神经。“这很明显，”由于Tony没有回答，Stephen解释道。

感谢上帝，这家伙喜欢说话。Tony对自己露出微笑，闭上了嘴。

“你来这儿是因为有人——可能是Peter，说实在的，也不会有其他人来找我了。”Tony为这句话皱了皱眉。“他告诉你，我被卷进了这个——”一个Tony完全没法发音的单词，“而你和你的救世主情结决定跟来。”

Tony不能对 **这个** 置之不理。“总得有人支援你，”他轻声说，温柔地捏了捏掌中脆弱的手腕。“你经常让自己容易受到攻击。”

Stephen转过头，看向Tony的脸。确实，他看起来筋疲力竭、痛苦不堪，但自他们第一次相见时就吸引了Tony的那种强大的智慧依然凌厉如昔，以及他那该死的顽固。“我知道自己在干什么，Tony。”聪慧、顽强、无私，以及其他那么多优秀的品质——全都包裹在一个非常好看的躯壳之下，而且严重受损。有时候看着他，会让人感觉很痛心。

“你知道自己正在走向死亡，”这句话并不是问句。

小小的耸肩，紧接着瑟缩和痛楚的嘶声。“这是可能性之一。但维度之间的裂缝必须被封闭，我是附近唯一一个能做到的人。为此我必须处于震中。不幸的是，魔法爆炸摧毁了仓库脆弱的支撑结构。所以……”他指了指自己的身体。“……这就是结果。”

Tony望向他遇见那个死后版Stephen的地方，做了个鬼脸。“实际上，你没有做到。我是说，封闭裂隙。相反，那些黑雾附在你身上，杀了你，夺走你的魔法并把你当成某种电池来给它自己供能。”

Stephen的眼睛因为这种可能性而睁大。“你怎么知道？”

现在轮到Tony发抖了。“因为我遇见了你的幽灵残像，他告诉我的，他还告诉我应该去哪找你，以及你和你那该死的传送门是唯一能把我们带回家的东西。”

“然后你还是来了？Wong和其他大师能够封住那个裂缝。”又一次痛苦的喘息。“无论如何，这个仓库已经没救了。”

 **哦，Stephen。** 说着和未来幽灵般的自己一模一样的蠢话。Tony的左手继续盖着Stephen的伤口，然后用右手轻轻抚摸他的脸。“但 **你** 并非没救了。我当然会来，我已经来了，不是吗？”

“即使唯一能把你带回家的是你最厌恶的东西？”

“我不讨厌你，Stephen。我真希望过去的几个月里能把这一点说清楚。”他故意曲解这句话，为了让Stephen明白自己有多重要。一般而言，特别是对Tony而言。

“你应该讨厌的，”法师低声说，但他不由自主地凑近Tony抚摸的动作说明了一些别的东西，这让工程师心都碎了。“我经常搞砸事情，还能活到现在简直是个奇迹。”

“不是没有为此努力过，”Tony评论道。疲惫，或者受了伤，以各种各样的方式。这几乎是他所了解的Stephen唯一的状态。“你还在试图了为了泰坦星上的事做一些愚蠢而且毫无必要的忏悔吗？”

“还有其他的。”

“跟我说说？”他想知道，想绕到Stephen在自己和世界之间竖起的无数面墙壁后面去。

但Stephen摇了摇头。“也许下次吧。”这意味着不。“我只能说，直至生命尽头，我的罪过可能也将远超善行。”

对此，Tony有很多话可以回应，不过相较于流于表面的言辞，他还是决定选择真相。“是啊，我很清楚那种感觉。我也许可以飞，但我的灵魂不是羽毛。”

> 注：埃及神话中，亡灵前往冥界，死神阿努比斯将会把此人的心脏和一根羽毛放在天平上称重，如果一样重的话说明生前品行高洁，如果心脏重的话就说明其罪孽深重。

“就知道你会这么说，”Stephen叹了口气，试图坐起来，但在Tony抓住他的一瞬间屈服了。“我得试着把我们从这儿弄出去，想个办法封住裂隙。既然你说我最开始的计划没有奏效，那我就需要去跟Wong商议一下，然后……”

Tony很想打断并且告诉他，一旦回到原来的地方，手术才是唯一要做的事情，不过他忍住了。事有先后，现在回家更让人担忧，尽管他很不想承认。

“先回去，”他截断那张还在不断增加的清单。“然后我们再担心别的事情。”

“我们？”

“如果你觉得我有可能会让你在接受手术之前离开我的视线，那你绝对比我以前想象的傻多了。”

“手术？”Stephen的声音抖了一下，而Tony一点都不喜欢。

他轻柔地拍了拍法师依然放在伤口上的左手背。“这种材料只能封住伤口，没有其他作用。当我在泰坦星上被刺伤的时候，Nebula用了些太空医疗技术帮我包扎。自那之后，我改进了纳米粒子，但它们仍然只是高度复杂的创可贴。我向你承诺过最好的照料，你会得到的——但我恐怕其中得包含一家医院。”

“我讨厌医院，”Stephen嘟囔着，抬起右手。“车祸之后我经历过太多失败了，它们是我噩梦中的常客。一个前外科医生，害怕手术，我真是个白痴。”

Tony轻轻握住那只手，把它放在法师的腿上。“不是白痴。”他犹豫了一下。“精神创伤是个更合适的词，我想。”

“你是基于什么得出这个观察结果的，Doctor Stark？”就是这个，消失了好长时间的讽刺。但并非否认，Tony注意到这一点，而且并不觉得太惊讶。

“因为我也有一些，”他漫不经心地回答。“我是说博士学位。而且就算不是天才也能看出来，Doctor Strange，而我恰好是。此外，如果你觉得全世界的不幸都是一个人的错，我明白那种感受。”

“如果真的是呢？”

“那你的名字就应该叫Thanos。别说了，Stephen，求你。唯一一个会为泰坦星上发生的事情责怪你的人就是你自己。”

Stephen没必要为此回答什么，但他那张无动于衷的脸已经说明了一切。Tony挫败地闭上眼睛。“你的魔法电池还要多久才能充满并把我们送回家？虽然这次谈心很愉快，但我更想把你带出去。”

“不喜欢我呆在你怀里吗？太让人受伤了，Tony，真的。”但无论是Stephen依偎着他的方式，还是Tony抱着这个人的动作，全都证明他俩说的不是实话，而且他们都清楚这一点。但是……考虑到Stephen在这场噩梦开始后所说的一切，Tony觉得有必要澄清事实。

“等我的手不再需要保证你不会散架之后，我随时都愿意再来一次。”他轻轻捏了一下Stephen的左手。“我喜欢触摸你，以防你没注意到。而不知为何，我觉得你也挺喜欢的。”也许过一段时间，等Stephen痊愈之后，他可以带他出去吃顿饭什么的。只是聊聊天，没有生命、死亡、还有整个世界悬而未决的命运。他想要更好地了解这个名为Strange的奇怪谜团。

事实上，Tony想再次抱住他。这不是什么新鲜的感觉，但它从未如此强烈过。

“其实，这听起来……意外的美好。”Stephen又一次陷入沉默。“我需要进入一种轻微恍惚状态，试着重新和我的魔法建立联结。”几分钟之后，他说，然后立刻像盏灯一样熄灭了，脸上还带着一丝轻微的笑意。

“多谢警告，”Tony抱怨了一句，然后确保自己还稳稳当当地抱着Stephen。“快点回来。”他不再抵抗诱惑，倾身用自己的侧脸贴上法师的脸，差不多在跟他分享着同一口气息。

————————————————

Tony，尽管他聪明过人，但还是天真得让人难以置信。不，过了一会儿，Stephen纠正自己，他只是过于相信魔法，而且对此缺乏经验。他不可能把Stephen带出去并送进医院的——如果，出于某种奇迹，Stephen甚至能设法打开一个回到他们自己维度的传送门，它也会彻底耗尽他的一切。魔力、能量，以及 **生命** 本身。

他只能寄希望于从自己逐渐衰弱的储备里拼凑出够用的力量，制造一个稳定的入口，想办法让Tony愿意走过去，并维持着它直到那个人站在另一边。

Tony不会同意把他留下的，现在这已极为清楚，所以它必须持续足够长的时间，能让Tony把他扶起来——他不可能自己站起来了，更不用说走路。但是，如果他把传送门和自己的魔法绑在一起，用最后的全部精华为它供能，它应该能保持开启，直到他的身体被带过去……

Stephen笑起来。是的，这个方法可以。他可以把Tony带回家，然后，Tony也可以把他的身体带回去。他应该会被按照古老的传统好好处理，因为他相信Tony肯定会立刻跟Wong联络。事实上，这个结局比他为自己看过的要好很多，堪称完美。

他不会一个人死去，不会感到寒冷，会有温暖和友谊，甚至可能会有类似爱情的东西。 **如果……** 他漫无边际地想着，丝毫没有感到痛苦。

如果他能进一步了解Tony，甚至有可能跟他建立真正友谊的话……Stephen曾经梦想过这些事情，还有更多。他曾在交错的时间线中瞥见潜在的幻影，在那里，事情稍微发生了一点变化。但他很久以前就明白，自己并不是那些幸运时间线上的住民。而这个？这个比他曾期盼或应得的好多了。

他缓缓地让思绪重新飘向意识。Tony还抱着他，这是Stephen感觉到的第一件事，而斗篷也还紧紧地裹着他。有什么东西在接触他的脸，某种既柔软又粗糙的……啊，那是他们两个的脸贴在一起。他能感觉到Tony的呼吸吹在皮肤上，有一点颤抖。这可不是他所期盼的。

一定有什么出卖了Stephen的清醒，因为他很快听见一句温柔的“欢迎回来，感觉好点了吗？”Tony没有动，他们依然靠得很近，无论谁稍稍侧头，都能成为一个亲吻。

其实他感觉糟透了。Tony的纳米粒子暂时止住了血，但他的身体还在持续衰弱。时间紧迫。

“好多了，”他回答，企图微笑，虽然感觉更像苦笑。“我要试着打开传送门了。”

“Stephen，”Tony打断他，带着不同寻常的温柔。“你确定吗？我不想打击你的自尊心或者别的什么，但你看起来很不好。我一直觉得你很苍白，但现在你已经到达人类不应该到达的新低点了。Loki都比你有颜色一点。”

 **我觉得好难受。** “Wow，你真的需要练习一下搭讪台词。如果这就是你的水平，难怪直到现在还单身。”他一说完就想把这句话咽回去。Stephen知道Tony还在为与Pepper的最终分手而伤心。但工程师像是根本没听到，法师试图告诉自己这只是因为Tony太担心 **他** 了，但没能成功。

“彼此彼此，臭脾气医生。没人跟你说过，你在这方面也很糟糕吗？”

Stephen咧嘴一笑。“向来如此，我一直是单身。显然，我在床上很不错，但没法相处下去。”他本来想说得轻浮一点，可Tony突然紧张起来，抱着他的力度骤然加重，这说明他似乎做了什么错误判断。

“Stephen，”温柔的手指把他的头转过去，让他能直视Tony那双大眼睛。Stephen不得不承认，近距离之下，它们看起来更美，还有着每个女性都极度渴望的睫毛。等等，见鬼，那是 **眼泪** 吗？为了他？“对不起。”

对不起？“为什么？”

“为了这个。”

那个吻非常温柔，几乎只是两片柔软的嘴唇轻轻压上另外两片干裂的嘴唇，但它深深地震撼了Stephen的灵魂。哦， **哦** 。

看来他判断错了，这个吻似乎相当壮观。

他本能地回应，在亲吻中放松下来，把一切控制权都交给Tony。法师无法抑制地轻声呻()吟，右手摸索着，握住了Tony的手。Stephen正在一点一点死去，而这是发生在他身上最美好的事情之一，将会随他一起前往地狱的天堂体验。

Tony在亲吻结束时开玩笑地轻咬了他一口，然后退开。“我老早就想这么干了，”他坦白道。“尽管我希望能有个更好的环境……”

他们一起看了看周围。“我们的时机真是太糟了。”Stephen笑出来，尽量保持不动，免得更快把自己弄死。“一直都是这样，自从我们第一次见面。”但他的笑容和心中随之迸发出的幸福很快消失。他必须把Tony从这里带回家，而且并不想让他在此之后心碎。可宇宙有个坏习惯，他从中汲取的每一秒幸福，都要为之付出沉重代价。Tony在这方面的记录大概也好不到哪儿去。

“帮我起来，”他的声音里肯定有什么东西改变了，因为Tony立刻做出反应，帮着他们两个坐直，并在Stephen伸手时默默支撑住他的右腕。过了一会儿，在耗费了太多能量和集中力后，一只小小的绿松石色蝴蝶停在他的掌心。

“真漂亮，”Tony评论道。这时，斗篷突然警告性地缠紧Stephen。它知道了，Stephen意识到。妈的。 **配合我一下吧，老朋友，求你了，这是最好的办法。** “很像你，Stephen。”又一个亲吻，这次落在他脖颈的脉搏点上。

该死，该死，该死。仅仅一个亲吻和差不多五分钟之后，Tony就全心全意地爱上了他，并作出了承诺。 **别这样对我，Tony。你不应该这么依恋我。你应该……**

“请带我们回家吧。你越来越虚弱了，我想把你弄出去，然后就能把这鬼地方炸成碎渣。”

实际上，这样也能消除裂缝，但愿吧。比他目前能想出来的计划更好一点。

“这会是一段艰难的路程。”Stephen警告道，然后立刻咳嗽起来。他能在喉咙里尝到血的味道，真的该走了。

“我不在乎，你只需要负责魔法就行了，剩下的我来。我会好好照顾你的Stephen，向你保证。无论你需要什么，我都在你身边。”

“Tony，”Stephen开口，却不知道该说什么。而当他开始忙于召唤传送门的时候，终于脱口而出：“我爱你。”毕竟，这是他能出说这句话的最后一个机会了。Stephen固执地睁大眼睛，不允许自己把眼泪眨掉，或者再回头去看Tony一眼。他想留下那双美丽的大眼睛闪烁着幸福光芒的印象，不愿让惊恐的醒悟成为他对Tony最后的记忆。“对不起。”

他的生命之火开始熄灭，而传送门闪烁着出现。他最后感受到的，是Tony抱紧的双臂，而他最后听见的，则是一句哽咽绝望的“Stephen？”。

**对不起。我希望……**

————————————————

不管他这辈子能活多久——Stephen闭上眼睛，像个破布娃娃一样倒在他怀里的记忆大概都会萦绕Tony的余生，他就是知道这一点。

“别这样对我，Stephen。亲爱的，坚持住，你这个见鬼的顽固巫师。求你，再多撑一会儿。”

传送门看起来极其不稳定，危险得像个地狱，但Stephen在它出现一纳秒之后立刻崩溃的样子诱发了巨大的惊恐，以致于Tony根本没有余裕去思考可能会出什么问题。之后再说吧，他会在噩梦里重温它的。

但首先，他得摆脱现在这个活生生的噩梦。Stephen失去了知觉，很可能正在他的怀里死去。他们的空间跳跃或者管他什么东西已经让战甲短路了，包括推进器，所以他只能靠跑的。斗篷正忙着尽可能稳住Stephen。

当他来到碰见幽灵版Stephen的地方时，突然停下慌慌张张的脚步。他——它——还在那儿，虽然正在消失。那张幻影般的脸上如此痛苦而又悲伤的神情阻止了Tony的步伐。他盯着那个幻象，不由自主地调整了一下怀里Stephen单薄的身体。

“你知道，”他指责幽灵。

它耸了耸肩。“你在那个——”之前的单词，“夺取他的能量之前把他带出来了。这才是最重要的。”

“你知道自己会死，”Tony闷闷地重复。他内心的一切都在呼喊着，要求他继续前进，跑起来，去做任何能拯救Stephen的事。但他没法把他的鬼魂，幽灵，无论是什么东西，留在这儿。这个人已经孤独了太久，Tony知道。今后再也不会这样了。

“我一直在担心自己会一个人死去，”时间线在干扰中重新调整，鬼魂露出悲伤的微笑，消失于虚无。“谢谢你。”

 **我爱你，** 空气中尚且回荡着一句低语。但此处已只剩Tony独自一人，带着他珍贵的负担。

“妈的！”他咆哮出来，跌跌撞撞地走出去，几乎看不见东西。

“Mr. Stark！Tony！你找到他了吗？Doctor Strange还好吗？”

和往常一样，Peter的嘴永远比脑子转得快，而当他的头脑终于赶上现状时，年轻人用一只手捂住了嘴。

“Stephen？”他小声问道，与此同时，Steve和Nat从他们之前所在的地方跑过来，看着他们。

Tony轻轻地把Stephen放下，一手放在他的胸口，另一只手放在他的脖子上。然而什么动静都没有，正如他所料。工程师闭上眼睛，让泪水流了下来。

“叫所有人离开，因为我要把这鬼地方炸回石器时代。”他说得很轻，但这些话语带着不自然的沉静，笼罩住整个场面。“之后，叫几个法师来确认维度裂隙消失了没有。他们知道要找什么。给Wong打电话，让他到基地来。我需要他的专业知识。”

Nat开始忙于发号施令，Steve则动身去召集所有人。所以只有Peter看到了，Tony俯身靠近Stephen，温柔地亲吻他的额头，然后是嘴唇。“现在我要开始照顾你了，亲爱的。”

有一只小小的，蓝色的蝴蝶停在Stephen肩头。它一定是跟着他们穿过了传送门。Tony盯着它看了很久，然后再次抱起Stephen，几乎没空多看一眼默默跟在他们身后的Peter。斗篷帮着他把法师带到正等在那里的昆式战机上。

Tony小心地让他仰面躺好，斗篷把自己覆盖在主人身上，带着令人不安的肃穆。

“现在该怎么办？”Peter很快问道，但Tony没理他。工程师只是盯着Stephen，握住他的手。那只手，当然了，依然不再颤抖，在这么短的时间里，Tony居然已经开始习惯那些轻微的抖动，因为他曾被允许这样一直握着他。“Tony？”

“希望，”他终于开口，体贴地拨开Stephen脸上的一缕碎发。法师离开他的时候闭着眼睛，所以Tony可以假装这个人只是睡着了。“希望，”他重复着。“但愿我在旧神盾局档案库里找到的东西能起作用。”他哼了几个音节。“ **在希望的公路上** ，”工程师小声说。

“那是什么？”Peter问。

有那么一会儿，Tony没有回答。“一句歌词，”他最后说。“ **大溪地** 。”他深吸了一口气。 **这最好管用** 。否则不管Fury藏到了什么地方，Tony都要找到那家伙然后干掉他，为了这虚假的希望。

Peter向他走来，似乎是想寻求安慰。但最后却是年轻人一把扶住Tony，试图让他振作一点，因为工程师突然陷入混乱的哭泣。

他安静地、无助地看着那只小小的蝴蝶碎成光屑，留下他孤身一人，甚至连Stephen最后的魔法余烬都无法陪伴他。

> 注：那句歌词出自一首名叫《大溪地》（Tahiti）的歌曲，作者是Bat For Lashes。至于T.A.H.I.T.I.项目貌似出自神盾局特工的电视剧，总之是个超强起死回生系设备的样子？据了解好像用起来还挺痛苦的，不过作者太太表示不用担心，Tony已经修改掉那些缺陷了。


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen讨厌从既定的死亡中回归的感觉。

迄今为止，他已经有足够的经验来辨认这些迹象。他的双手和手腕疼的要命，他的大脑正试图在头骨里爆炸，他胸口上的钝痛昭示着心脏正在重启，他灵魂中深重的痛苦依然没有在遗忘中找到平静。

他甚至不想费劲去睁开眼睛，因为他已经知道自己会看到什么——不过是另一间医院病房，仪器，只身一人，直到某个护士进来给他做检查。

他的左脸有幻觉上的疼痛，就像每次疲惫不堪且精疲力竭时一样。他很幸运，在车祸之后保住了眼睛，也没有被毁容，但那其实差点发生。Christine曾说，他颧骨骨折的地方其实还能摸出不平整的感觉来。Stephen自己试过，但他受伤的手指已经没有那么敏感了。

“Stephen？你醒了吗？”

他不是一个人。这是他意识到的第一件事，然后他认出了那个声音。Tony。Tony在他身边。

“嘿，别躲着了。让我看看你迷人的眼睛。你睡得够久了。”一个温柔的碰触落在他脸上——正好是Christine示意过的地方。“求你了，Stephen。回来。告诉我你还在我身边。”和缓的抚摸，Tony的声音是那么温暖和恐惧……

睁开眼睛比过去任何一次都要困难。他已经预料到刺目的亮光，并准备好为此退缩了。但令他惊讶的是，灯光很暗，几乎不会刺痛他。代替毯子，斗篷正盖在他身上，他能感觉出材质的不同。

他看到的第一样东西就是Tony灿烂的笑容，还沾染着悲伤和眼泪。“嘿，欢迎回来。好久不见。”

“多久了？”他想问，但一个字都说不出来。不过Tony似乎理解了他的意思。

“很久了，”不算答案的回答，他的不满肯定显而易见，因为Tony低了一会儿头，深深地吸了口气。“两个月。你已经……睡了整整两个月。我们把你带回来之后你又心跳停止了一次，死在手术过程中，就是这样。他们花了点时间才真的让你回来。”

哦，他喜欢这个信息量，真的。绝对比一件一件把事情搞清楚好。出于本能，他伸出左手去触摸伤口。Tony像只老鹰一样盯着他，但没有阻止。

“现在差不多快好了。最后，这只是个次要问题，虽然还是不能算小问题。我之后再跟你说另一件事。见鬼，我会给你看看的，绝对能让你大吃一惊。”Tony的声音仍然很温柔，但Stephen能听出掩藏在冷静之下的恐惧和悲伤。“不过看起来你对大型侵入性手术并不陌生。”那个人的手流连在他脸上，抚摸着曾在车祸中几乎被撞碎的地方。

Tony发现了他的伤疤，或者可能读过他的病历。Stephen非常惊奇地意识到自己并不在意。

“我说过我做了很多手术，”这次他的声音终于能正常运作了。“大部分，虽然不是全部，都在手上。我把自己搞得一团糟。”

又一个悲伤的微笑。“是啊，我知道是怎么回事。我很高兴你回来了。”

“裂缝呢？”

“被封住了，通过武器和魔法。Wong确保了这一点。已经结束了，一切都平静了下来，Wong正在以你的名义做伟大的工作，现在是痊愈的时候。”

工程师的意思并不仅仅是指他的身体，Stephen知道。他叹了口气，开口：“Tony……”然后立刻被要求安静。

“现在不行，之后再说。身体是第一位的。关于你的求死意愿，我们将会有一场不可避免的尖叫比赛，但那得等你足够强壮，可以走来走去，大喊大叫，并有力气在我冲你喊叫时向我投掷某种魔法灯光秀之后。现在，我只想庆幸你回到我身边了。”Tony犹豫了一下，而Stephen着迷于他身上突然出现的不确定感。“你会接受吗？”

接受什么？ **你回到我身边了** ？他回放刚才那个片刻，在这些单词真正的意思变得清晰明了时屏住了呼吸。

“接受我们成为‘我们’？”Tony问道，与此同时，Stephen散乱的思绪终于把零碎片段联系在一起。

在一个可怕的，比任何情况都绝望的环境下，Tony吻了他，然后向他许下真正的、真诚的承诺。直到现在，当他想用右手触摸嘴唇，回忆起那个亲吻的时候，Stephen才意识到自从他醒来之后，Tony一直握着他的右手。可能比这时间更长。他看向自己无用的手，正被架起来放在一个枕头上——Tony无疑研究过他，和他的医疗问题，所以知道架高有助于缓解肿胀和偶尔的疼痛——Tony右手覆于其上，手指放松地蜷在他的手腕周围。

工程师顺着他的目光看过去，有点脸红。这真可爱，Stephen想。“我非常希望能抱住你，这是第二好的事情，”Tony向他解释道。

“你真的很喜欢把我抱在怀里。”Stephen还在看他们的手，试图同时思考所有事情。Tony是个保护者，他一直知道这一点，但是把所有保护欲全都集中在他身上——Stephen不得不承认自己其实相当喜欢。他不应该这样，但就是如此。

Tony耸了耸肩。“是啊，秘密泄露了，我喜欢拥抱。而且不知道为什么，我觉得你不会介意。”

“你对自己还真有信心，是吧？”Stephen忍不住开了个小玩笑，只是想试试水。

但他对Tony全力的回应毫无准备。

“我爱你，你这个有自我毁灭倾向和殉道情结的白痴！”虽然不完全算大喊大叫，但也差不多了，突然爆发的音量震得Stephen缩了一下。Tony依然握着他的手，但力度收紧到几乎让他感到疼的地步，只是几乎而已。工程师温柔但坚决地把Stephen的头扳向右侧，然后蹲在床边，让他们四目相接。“那个时候，你 **死** 在我怀里，你到底意识到这一点没有？我不得不带着你的身体穿过一个极其不稳定的魔法传送门，穿过一栋正在倒塌的建筑物，还有一堆鬼知道是什么玩意的能量，而且我还得看着你该死的 **鬼魂** 在感谢完我没有让你孤独死去之后消失！”

“然后我不得不等着，希望你能被带回来，结果等到的只有你心跳停止——两次——的消息。你死了那么多次，没有人相信你还在呼吸，更别说醒过来和意识清楚了！你是被一个高度试验性的进程带回来的，它以前只成功过一次，而且把那个病人搞得一塌糊涂。他们告诉我你的精神能完好无损的几率只有10%——你能开始明白一下我到底有多害怕了吗？”

“然后你醒过来，重新变回平常那个烦人的、绝妙的混蛋。你是我这辈子有幸见过的最好看、最顽固、最让人生气的家伙，我只想把你抱在怀里渡过你的余生，保证你远离伤害。这些你听懂了没，‘我-不-在-意-生-死，但-实-际-上-我-宁愿-死’医生？”

在这番长篇大论的最后，他们已经紧紧地靠在一起，额头贴着额头，Tony的声音在说出最后几个字前几近破碎。

“我爱你，”他用Stephen听过的最温柔的耳语重复了一遍，然后坐回去。也许因为之前的姿势伤到了他的后背，这能从他痛苦的表情上看出来。Tony一定花了很多时间呆在这儿，呆在Stephen身边，等着他醒来。他真的是个白痴，居然没有早点注意到这一点。

这太过了。所有这些Stephen甚至不知道自己是不是需要去听但还是出现了的东西，由那个他最希望从他那儿听到的人免费提供。他不值得这些，但它们还是用温暖和满足填满了他。爱。他几乎 **不敢** 去思考将这个词和Tony联系在一起。

“Tony，”他简直不知从何说起。“我是个……”

“有自毁倾向而且残缺不全的家伙？”Tony问道，同时Stephen说：“白痴。”

他们彼此对视，Tony率先打破气氛，转开视线，然后盯着他们依然交握的手。

Stephen花了一点时间，鼓起自己全部备受磨损的勇气，把残余的自尊心赶回去。“你是第一个像这样触摸它们的人，你知道，我不太习惯被握住手，”由于Tony一直没有反应，他这样澄清了一下。Stephen过了很久才习惯于去看自己的手，然后用了更长时间才能强迫自己去照料它们，尽可能让它们保持正常功能。随着岁月推移，这只会更加恶化，他知道这一点，但现在，它们正处于最好的状况下。不再像以前那么好看了——曾经，他觉得自己唯一真正有吸引力的地方就是双手——不过他已经学会毫不畏惧的去看它们。

大部分时候。

“你有一双很美的手，”Tony温柔地说，与Stephen的想法相同，不过用了一种更好的方式。

法师甚至没有费心去掩饰自己的苦笑。“它们曾经是。”

“高雅，”Tony接着说，仿佛没听见是Stephen的话。“优美。当你用它们施展魔法的时候——非常漂亮。”他小心地描摹着一个又一个伤疤。“我能感觉到里面的金属，”他低声说，终于重新抬起头。“天冷的时候一定像地狱。”

Stephen打了个哆嗦，尽管房间里温度十分宜人，斗篷也在他身上蜷得更紧了一点。他心不在焉地用左手抚摸着它，让柔软的布料从指间滑过。“是的，它们会肿起来，僵硬，我会更加笨手笨脚的，而且……”这就是一切，绝非美丽和高雅，真的。

“……它们会更疼，”Tony替他说完。“是啊，我知道那种感觉。”他敲了敲自己的胸口，然后看到Stephen的困惑，于是松开蜷在法师手上的手指，抓着那只手放在自己胸膛正中。“这里没有方舟反应堆了，因为我不再需要保持弹片远离心脏，但还是有大量植入物，确保我的心脏继续跳动和肺部正常工作。”他艰难地吞咽了一下，Stephen从手上感觉到了这个动作。“我勉强逃过一次心脏移植——考虑到各种因素，反正也弄不到合法的——但里面的情况也没好到哪儿去。”

很多事情突然都说得通了。为什么Tony能以温柔而尊重却绝非同情的态度对待他，为什么他知道如何提供帮助，并且不让人感到专横傲慢……“我以前不知道，”Stephen承认。为什么他会不知道？他好歹曾是个该死的医生！“情况有多糟？”

“不是大部分人能碰上的。这将是一场公关噩梦，而且我想保留一点隐私，非常感谢。”Tony耸肩，亲吻了一下Stephen的手背，然后将它放回它专属的私人枕头上，重新把自己的手叠在上面。“没有人知道什么时候会发生些什么。我身上有太多科学和生物技术，还有得益于Nebula的太空时代奇怪医学，我还能站在这儿也是个奇迹，更别说过普通人的生活了。”他犹豫了一下。“只要我别做得太过火，就不会很疼，但天冷的时候总是很难熬。”

他保持不动，任由Stephen用左手探索那个区域，试图隔着Tony的衬衫摸出点什么来。法师的右手还被Tony握着，但即便如此，他也能透过布料感觉到高低不平的疤痕组织。Stephen知道，那下面一定是一场噩梦，他现在唯一想做的事就是好好触摸和检查，弄清楚那里到底发生过什么，并想办法让他好受一点。

“对不起。”

“为了什么？我被自己的炸弹炸飞了又不是你的问题。如果你想在恢复的时候找点事干，可以查看我的所有扫描结果和病历。等价交换。对于你医生的那一面来说应该挺有意思的，毕竟我是个相当独特的人。总而言之，我被处理的还不错。”他又低头看了看Stephen的手。“至少比你好。”

“不，不是比我好，”Stephen停止探索，没有费心掩饰这几个动作带给他的痛苦和颤抖，而是虚弱地握住了Tony的手腕。“只是与我不同。”

他得到了一个悲伤的微笑作为回应。“没什么不同的。”

不，确实没有那么不同。看起来，在这条通往康复的道路上，Tony也只比他稍微领先了几步而已。自醒来那一刻起就一直折磨他的疲惫现在开始变得势不可挡，他实在没力气再与之抗争了。

Stephen试图找几个词来表达自己有多么抱歉，但被Tony放在嘴唇上的手指阻止。“现在休息吧。我不应该把这些都倒给你的，但我知道你是怎么回事，所以……”他弯腰轻轻吻了吻Stephen的嘴唇。“睡觉。你睁开眼睛的时候我还会在这儿。”

“你自己也去睡一会儿，”法师要求着，已经半睡半醒了。“你看起来也很不好。”

Tony的笑声让他勾起微笑，放任自己好好休息一下。

————————————————

两天之后，Tony依然在忙着等Stephen醒过来。他知道自己应该把时间花在工作上。但恰恰相反，他考虑代码的时候越来越少了，更多的精力都被放在考虑Stephen，以及他们应该如何——或者说可以如何——从当前所处的境况继续进展下去。没有人知道这一切是不是已经彻底结束了，或者T.A.H.I.T.I.还有什么惊人的后遗症正潜伏在某个角落里，等着搞砸一切，就像它曾对Phil做过的那样。Tony已经尽一切努力修正并改进了那个可怕的进程，但最终，理论和模拟只能做到这个地步。只有时间才能证明一切，而至少他们现在有得是时间。有时间去应对副作用，也有时间独处一段日子，好好了解彼此，还有时间拥抱和亲吻。如果整场噩梦最终能带来这么多好结果，他姑且也能接受。

Stephen在接吻时的羞怯非常可爱，还有那些细微的呻()吟，和他被Tony赞美时脸红的样子。Tony迫不及待地希望他能早日康复，他想去探索那个人更多的反应，比如心无旁骛的接吻，比如被抚摸、爱抚，还有……

 **这是以后的事** ，他在变得过于兴奋之前提醒自己。那都是在遥远的未来才需要考虑的东西。首先，他必须从Stephen的医生那得到许可，把他尽快带到那所湖边的房子里去，让他接受一段长时间的身体与精神上的康复。他已经得到了Wong热情的——或许是对那个家伙而言“热情”的——准许，同意他带走Stephen，直到他能够再次承担职责时再回来。

**“带他走，以及为了我们所有人，请等他状况好一点时再让他回来。他不高兴的时候就是个烦死人的混蛋。”**

**让他快乐起来，重新享受生命，** 这是暗藏于其中的命令，而Tony已经承诺了Wong他至少会尽力做到。他不知道该怎么才能实现这个奇迹，但他会成功的，以某种方式。因为Stephen值得这些。

Wong看着Stephen的样子——在他终于设法连续活了24小时，而医生十分小心地给出“也许他能活下来”的判断以后——清晰地表明，那些严厉的话语不过是表象。这个可怜的家伙只是不知道该怎么表达感情和关心，而且他的挖苦真的很难掩盖住其下的担忧。

Stephen另一位最好的朋友，那张死亡飞毯，自他最后一次出手术室后就没离开过。

“你是真的很在乎他，嗯？”他一边在平板上敲字一边心不在焉地问。当一个柔软的红色东西用非常大的力气绕住他的手腕时，Tony惊讶地抬头。“怎么了，小红？”它又扯了扯他的胳膊，工程师放下平板，从自己相当舒适的座位上呻()吟着站起来。“我发誓，如果这是某种恶作剧……”

当然不是。

Stephen的保镖会来提醒他，是因为他正在越来越焦虑。

“Stephen？”就像过去几天里常常发生的那样，他把手放在法师的右手上。它有点太凉了，一如既往，感谢糟糕的血液循环，而且即便Stephen睡着了也在微微颤抖。该死的神经损伤，他得尽快开始研究了。“醒醒，亲爱的。”他小心翼翼地捏了捏Stephen的手，然后非常清楚地意识到斗篷正像只老鹰一样盯着他。“我不会弄疼他的，”他试图安抚那个红色的威胁。他想做的恰好相反，真的。

“……不会弄疼我。”

和往常一样，被允许看到Stephen慢慢醒来的样子是种特别的享受。他的眼睛是Tony有生以来见过的最美丽的一双，每次Stephen醒过来寻找他的时候，Tony都会心跳加速。当法师慢慢地把头转向Tony声音的方向，眼睛微微张开一条细缝，仿佛想确定一下事情是不是值得他完全清醒，还有他对上Tony视线时笑起来的样子。

就像现在。“早上好，”他低声说，嗓音沙哑，这显然对Tony起了某种作用。

“晚上好，”工程师柔声纠正着，给了他一个微笑。“你睡了一整天。”

直到现在，Helen，Bruce和他们的团队都不能确定到底哪个更需要休息——是Stephen的身体还是他的精神。康复会很缓慢，他们告诉Tony和Wong，因为Stephen不知道为什么耗尽了他所有的自然能量储备。他需要休息，需要食物来恢复失去的体重，需要适度的运动复原体型。Tony确切地看到过Stephen在巅峰状态下施展出的魔法技艺，显然他现在离那个目标还有很长一段路要走。

“妈的。”

Tony对此发出窃笑。“你需要它。有一次我在工作室连续呆了四天，然后悲惨的一头栽倒在地。Rhodey和Pepper那两个人居然就让我躺在地板上，只给我扔了条毯子。十四个小时之后，我爬起来，几乎动弹不得，但自然的召唤比任何声音都大。”

“现在这倒不成问题，”Stephen做了个鬼脸，Tony为这个有关导尿管的明显暗示抖了一下。

“你应该很快就用不着了，”他试图安慰某些人受伤的自尊心，然后深吸了一口气。“我们还继续吗？我是指让我把你尽快带走这件事。”他看着Stephen困惑的表情解释道。

当那个困惑的表情转化成纯粹的惊讶时，Tony已经知道自己绝对不会喜欢Stephen接下来要说的任何东西。他等着一次抗议，等着一些有关Stephen必须回到他的魔法仙境或者其他什么地方去的胡言乱语。然而哪个都不是，他等到的是又一次心痛难耐。

“这个提议仍然有效吗？”Stephen的声音破碎了，他抬头看向Tony，带着如此惊讶而又无助的渴望，以致于Tony几乎说不出话来。“我以为……我是说……我那时候快死了，而你……”

“嘘，”Tony想再次亲吻Stephen，让他停止说那种话。“我当然是认真的。这是我唯一在想的事情。我只是在等你恢复到能够离开这儿。Wong已经答应会帮我们做一个可以瞬间到达那里的传送门了。”

Stephen脸上的表情依然很惊奇。“Wong？”

“一个希望你好起来的好朋友。”他又深吸了一口气，现在是时候摊牌了。“Helen和Bruce应该很快会来再给你做一次检查。假如一切都符合计划，”他低头抚摸着Stephen的大腿，靠近骨盆的位置。“一个小时之内就能搞定。如果你愿意，我们之后就可以立刻出发。”他笑了笑，漫不经心地隔着斗篷摸着Stephen的屁股。“所有东西都准备好了，我真的想给你看看。它很美，尤其是晚上。你可以看到星星，那里没有光污染，而且非常安静。我们，Friday和你忠实的伙伴，”这次他拍了拍斗篷。“将是方圆几英里内唯一的人。我想说，你不可能从我手心里逃走了，但这显然是谎言，因为你知道……”他轻笑着模仿了一下Stephen召唤传送门的动作。

“听起来就像天堂，”Stephen静静地说，没有参与他的玩笑。“我需要平静安宁的地方进行冥想，需要重新找回自我。我现在看得更清楚了，但仍然需要弄明白一些东西。”他笑起来，捉住Tony正在到处游移的手。“我们将会有时间认识彼此。”

“圣经意义上的那种？”Tony忍不住问道，尽管他知道未来一段时间里不可能发生诸如此类的事情。不过发现他们俩正在思考同一件事实在太好了，真的。

> 注：圣经意义上的认识，这个说法指的就是发生性关系，因为里面有一句是“亚当认识了他的妻子夏娃，夏娃就怀孕生了该隐。”

Stephen把他拽进一个亲吻。“也有那个，”他笑着应承。“把我从这儿弄走。”法师这样要求道。

“你的愿望就是我的使命，Friday？”

“Cho博士和Banner博士会在几分钟之内到达，”AI回答。“所有扫描结果看起来都很好，你应该可以离开了，医生。我将会期待与你们共度的时光。”

意识到Friday将会看见并听到他和Tony所说或所做的一切时，Stephen看起来稍微受了点惊吓，但Tony只是冲斗篷点点头。那块布料快乐地向他挥动了一下。

“别告诉我它不会看着我们的一举一动，并听见我们说的每一个字。我这边也得有一个，这才公平。”

Stephen窃笑起来。“是啊，看起来很公平。”他承认。

他们能听见逐渐接近的脚步声，Stephen紧了紧抓着Tony的手。“留下。”

“Stephen……”检查将会是那种高度侵入性的，而且还有拔掉导尿管之类……

法师叹了口气。“自从车祸之后，我早就没什么自尊心了。而且别说得好像你没机会看到我的裸()体，如果你真的想的话。诚然，希望那时候能比现在状况好一点，但……”

无论如何，最初的几天里他在很多事情上都需要帮助。他们之间不存在羞耻和虚假的自尊心。

Tony用一个吻让他闭嘴。“我当然想看你。”他向Stephen保证。“无论是穿着衣服的，还是没穿的，或者勃()起的……”

“我又不是艺术品，你也可以 **碰** 我，”Stephen趁着门打开的瞬间反击了一下，让Tony为这个答复焦躁不安，直到他们有机会再次独处。

“你这个混蛋，”工程师嘶嘶地抱怨。Stephen只是耸了耸肩，先是对他，然后对刚进来的两个人露出微笑。

他们的手一直交握在一起。起先是Stephen在检查过程中紧贴着Tony。然后是Tony神经质地贴着Stephen，让法师领着他穿过Wong打开的传送门，前往那个将会在可见的未来里成为他们新家的地方。

————————————

几小时后，他们蜷缩在一张Stephen所见过的最大的沙发上，斗篷裹着他的肩膀，手边还有一杯热茶，Tony就在他旁边，用一只手臂搂着Stephen的腰。

“我爱你，”Stephen突然说；这是自从醒来之后的第一次。他犹豫了片刻，还是不太确定是否应该把现在的想法和感受说出来。 **管它呢** ，他决定了。“谢谢你让我想要活下去。”

Tony为这几个字整个人都快乐起来的样子让这个本来就很完美的夜晚更加难忘了。“Stephen，”Tony开口，但法师摇了摇头。不用多说。他抬起原本舒舒服服地放在Tony腿上的手，在一个快速的手势之后，变出一只蝴蝶。Tony告诉过他，眼睁睁地看着这个小东西消失是多么的痛苦，所以Stephen确保自己给这一只灌注了足够多的魔法，差不多能抵御一切。

Tony望着它在身边飞来飞去，满脸惊喜，好像Stephen对他做了什么非常伟大的事情。在所有的人当中，他拥有了Tony——会欣赏一个小小的，完全无害的法术——这真是太美好了。

如果可能的话，Stephen会在那一刻更深地坠入爱河。

他再次蜷在Tony身旁，把手放回那个最舒服的位置上。巨大的全景窗户为他们带来破晓时分绝美的景色，Tony没等太阳自湖面升起，就转身慢慢地、深深地吻了他，宛如要用尽这个世界上的所有时间，只为把这件事做好。Stephen发抖的双手环在Tony腰际，放松地沉浸于这个亲吻，让他尽情探索到满意为止。

“多谢允许，”很久之后，工程师笑嘻嘻地说。继续抚摸着Stephen的脸，显然很喜欢他回应这些触摸的柔软呻()吟和细微颤抖。

Tony小心地把他们两个在沙发上摆好，Stephen在他怀里睡着了。温暖、安全、被保护着，脸上还有笑容。Tony很快追随着他一起进入了梦乡。

蝴蝶停在斗篷旁边，沐浴在清晨的阳光里。


End file.
